The present invention relates generally to power management for a mobile device, and more particularly to associating applications to clusters mapped to logical battery partitions.
There may be many different types of mobile applications (apps) for various purposes. On a particular mobile device of a user, for example, some apps may be used frequently, whereas other apps may be used infrequently. A power consumption rate of an app on a mobile device may vary greatly from one app to the next. For example, a mobile device of a user may have important business function with apps A, B, and C, and also allows a child to use the mobile device to play games with app D. The power consumption rates of apps A, B, and C may vary greatly from the power consumption rate of app D.